


Tension

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request: I have multiple requests but I feel bad so I’m staying anonymous: a John Murphy x reader where Murphy gets self conscious because Bellamy flirts with reader?-🍄Word count: 882Based on: 01x02 “Earth Skills
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/You
Kudos: 3





	Tension

It had only been a couple of days since you were sent to the ground along with the 99 other delinquents plus Bellamy Blake. There seemed to be two sides to the group, one where “Princess” Clarke Griffin and “Earth Chancellor” Wells Jaha wanted nothing more than to gather supplies and work. And then there was the side you were on, with Bellamy Blake and well anyone else who didn’t have a care in the world. After all the drama between John Murphy and Wells Jaha has seemed to calm down, you found out about the missing kid from the group.

“Hey, you’re coming with Murphy and me on a rescue party,” Bellamy jogs up to you with Murphy not too far behind while you sit on the ground twirling a handmade knife.

“And why am I coming?” You ask.

“Well, seeing as you’re bored and I could use another pair of hands,” He responds putting his hand out to you. 

“Ugh. Fine.” You reluctantly say as you take his hand. He pulls you up from where you were sitting, closer than you care to realize. You notice Bellamy smile down at you before turning your gaze over to a John Murphy with a disgusted look on his face as he crossed his arms.

“Ok! Let’s get a move on. I’m already not enjoying this,” Murphy interrupts. The three of you make your way to the outskirts of the camp, following closely behind Clarke and Wells. 

“So how are you finding earth?” Bellamy asks looking over with a smile.

“Freeing, a breath of fresh air…literally.” You chuckle. 

“Yeh, it’s great not being in a place with four metal walls,” Murphy says seeming annoyed. 

“Since when are we in the rescuing business, anyways?” Murphy questions. Bellamy explains his reason as you just look at all the foliage around you. We then go to catch Clarke and Wells, the group gets into a fight as you just ignore their antics. Finn joins up with you guys before you all split off into groups.

You and Bellamy walk together along with Murphy and Wells, “So how are you finding earth?” You ask.

“Freeing as you said. But also amazing and beautiful. Just like you.” Bellamy says as he plucks a flower from a plant off the side and hands it to you. You sniff it as you hear someone scoff behind you. You turn around seeing Murphy sigh and roll his eyes. You continue to chat and walk beside Bellamy. He takes the flower out of your hand and puts it behind your ear.

~Murphy’s POV~

You see Y/N and Bellamy laughing and chatting and let out a soft chuckle, “You good man?” Wells asks.

“Don’t man me. And Yes I’m fine.” I say.

“You sure?” Wells asks, noticing as I continue to stare at Bellamy and Y/N.

“Don’t you have other things to worry about?” I say before walking slightly forwards to meet up with the two.

~Y/N’s POV~

Bellamy pulls you into a hug after you explain how your parents were floated. You stand there embracing him until you feel the flower getting plucked from above your ear, “This isn’t gonna go any faster. If you two just stand there,” Murphy states coldly before tossing the flower to the side and walking ahead of you. You let go of Bellamy and follow Murphy. 

The four of you continue to trek the forest as you and Bellamy continue to talk and maybe flirt a bit. You can’t help but feel like there’s something off, besides the fact that you’re on a rescue party for a kid who got speared in the chest. 

You guys meet back up with Finn and Clarke as they follow a blood trail that was left behind. You feel Bellamy press his hand on the small of you back ad he pushes you forward. You notice Murphy shift in front of you as he looked to see if you were still close behind, at least you guessed. 

You let Bellamy go inspect the blood with Clarke, Finn, and Wells as you pull Murphy back, “Do you have a problem?” You ask annoyed.

“It’s a bit hard to focus when you two love birds are flirting,” He states.

“Ex–excuse me? Where did you get that from? Your ass?” You respond. 

“The hug, the flower, the bad flirting,” Murphy lists. 

“I’m sorry that it’s hard for you to see me actually making friends down here. Unless that’s not what’s really bothering you?” You cross your arms and keep your eyes on the boy.

“No. It’s not–” Murphy sighs. “Do you really want to know?” He asks lowering his voice.

“I mean. I’d like to know what’s really bothering you, so yes. Enlighten me.” You continue to stare blankly.

“Ok, fine.” Murphy sighs once more. “I don’t feel comfortable with Blake flirting with you because, well,” He starts. You two stand there in a bit of silence before you and the group hear a moan of pain in the distance and everyone goes running off. 

You and Murphy don’t move for a bit, “Because you like me? Huh?” You whisper in his ear. You see him shift uncomfortably before you follow the others with a smirk on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! I finished 1/3 requests. I’m sorry if this is a short, I’m not great at coming up with dialogue and stuff on my own but I hope this is what you were looking for! Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
